


The Kennel Master's Daughter

by nanjcsy



Series: All Bolton Beasts [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Chores, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Revenge, Stench, Swapping places, Unwilling Allies, shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the season five, episode five. Kill The Boy.<br/>Myranda has irritated Ramsay by bringing Sansa to the kennels. He decides upon a humiliating punishment for her. To remind her who and what she is and how much worse he could make it be. There are worse things than even being hunted and torn by dogs. Worse things than even being flayed to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reekette

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Myranda won't leave my head. So this is a series of one shots about her and those around her.

Ramsay walked towards Myranda who caught his eye and smirked. She seemed well pleased with herself and Ramsay hid his grin. Of course the little pretty minx was thrilled. She was not there last night nor were any servants there but Reek. Myranda assumed the drama that must have ensued was enough to drive a further wedge between Ramsay and Sansa. There was already a chasm between himself and his intended and it did not matter a single bit. He was aware that the Stark girl hated him, but she was willing to marry. Once they were wed, Sansa would learn to obey and quickly. She will bear him children and learn to please him or she'll suffer for it greatly. Though to be honest with himself, Ramsay had to admit, Sansa intrigued him. She was like no other lady or woman he has ever met and he loved to bait her to see those cool reactions. He loves a game and Sansa is a million new games waiting to happen.

Right now, he had to focus his attention elsewhere. On his little whore that thought she was more than that somehow. Ramsay needed to remind his feisty Myranda that he was in control, not her, that she will not create games. Only Ramsay did that. Perhaps she needed to understand that there really was no leaving him, no trying to get any type of revenge on him. "Did you have a good night, My Lord?" Myranda asked brightly as Ramsay walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "Oh yes, a very good night. I had a wonderful conversation with my pet, then an amazing dinner with my family. It was quite touching actually. Reek apologized to Lady Sansa for killing her brothers and then it was decided he will escort her for the wedding." Myranda tried to hide her annoyance but Ramsay saw it and let the anger come into his eyes. There was no way to back up or run, it was too late and Myranda defiantly stared back. "Are you going to hunt me for it? She was bound to see him sooner or later, all I did was point out the kennels. Sansa has a right to know Theon is here." Her voice was shaky with terror but hissed with malice and jealousy.

"You do not get to decide who meets who. You do not decide anything. That isn't your place is it, Myranda? Your job is to obey your father and please me as I wish it. I am not going to hunt you, I am going to be merciful this once. For the sake of Ben who has always been loyal and kept my bitches well. So this time you will be punished, you will have a lesson. I have already sent Reek ahead with a list of your chores to give to your father. One moment of defiance, a single chore not completed and my mercy ends. You are becoming annoying and that is boring to me. Theon was an arrogant little shit...he bored me terribly. Where is he now, Myranda? What is he now?" Ramsay walked away as he heard Ben roar for Myranda. Ramsay smiled and hoped Ben gave her a few lashes for impudence before starting her on the chores. To his utter delight, Ramsay heard the crack of a belt and his mischievous girl cry out in pain.

YOU STUPID LITTLE WHORE! WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW DARE YOU ANGER LORD RAMSAY? DO YOU WANT US TO BE TOSSED OUT, DO YOU WANT TO STARVE TO DEATH? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS REALLY LIKE TO BE A WHORE? IF THEY DISMISS ME, YOU'LL BE FUCKING ANYTHING JUST FOR A DRINK OF CLEAN WATER!" Another four strikes before Ben was done and tossed the belt away from him. It nearly hit Reek who was curled up under the rickety table Ben had been enjoying his ale on before he brought the note. Reek knows that Ben has a terrible temper when provoked, therefore as soon as Ben hollered, he flew under the table for safety. Most of the time, Ben is not purposely mean to Reek. He enjoys having someone besides the dogs to speak to, even if Reek does not ever reply unless told to. The creature understands, nods, shakes his head or uses sounds to communicate. Good enough, Ben has always enjoyed animals more than humans. Ben only ended up marrying that stupid housekeeper's daughter because of his cock and too much ale. When the girl turned up pregnant, her father came too and he carried a large axe. It was held against Ben's throat until the ceremony was complete.

His wife was a lovely mean little thing and he hated her, despised her in fact. When she found him fucking some little slut in the kennels of Dreadfort, she dared to berate him! He dragged her home and beat her for the audacity, then got drunk, passing out in the little kitchen. That deranged bitch left their tiny cottage that she bitched about to him daily, in search of the girl. When she found her, the woman beat that wench with a fire-poker from their house, until her victim swore to never approach Ben again. Then the vengeful demoness took out the rest of her anger at him on his poor innocent dogs. Four dogs poisoned by her and that was taking things too far. If they had been Lord Ramsay's dogs, he would have killed her. These were Ben's personal hounds that lived in the extra cages at the kennels.  When Ben awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, there was his wife, cooing to their little daughter. The only thing Ben liked about the baby was it kept his wife busy. She looked like his hated wife, had the same features, Ben would have thought he was tricked but for the hair. It was his thick chestnut locks and he couldn't deny it. However, in spite of those sly eyes, Ben never was anything but gentle to the babe. After he saw the dead dogs in the kennel, nothing mattered but to hurt his wife. Maybe even kill her and it took Lord Ramsay himself to hold Ben back.

It was decided Ben would live in the kennels, away from his wife and daughter. Yet, through the years as the girl grew, she would visit her father on her own. He was gruff with her, but it did not deter the girl. Ben discovered she had her mother's talents in every way and it made him nervous. Yet, when her mother decided to not come to Winterfell, Ben brought Myranda with him. It was already apparent she was sleeping with the Lord even though Ben had warned her off. Now here it was, she finally pissed off Ramsay, stupid wench, did she really think he meant that marriage proposal? He had tried to tell her when she first told Ben of Ramsay's proposal. Myranda didn't listen and once Ramsay became legitimate, Ben warned her again. Now Sansa was here, the reality has sunk in and his daughter had a tantrum. Just like her damned mother and Ben refuses to pay for it. He cannot stand the thought of having to watch his own daughter be hunted and killed. And Ramsay would most certainly make Ben watch, might even drag the cunt of wife down from Dreadfort to see the show as well. Ben would make sure that Myranda understood this punishment. He refuses to watch his daughter die, as sly and hateful as she is. It is still his daughter and he must protect her. Even if it means to nearly torment her to do it.

"The first thing you'll be doing is cleaning this entire kennel. Every cage is to be swept and mopped out, the bars are too be scrubbed too. Then the main floor is to be cleaned. After that you shall repair all the leashes and then I want you to muck out the pen. Since this is normally Reek's job, he can show you where everything is, since I am sure you forget. You have tried so hard to forget who and what you are, I am sure you forget how to work inside the kennels as well. Then again, you have never had to do these types of chores, have you? Enjoy, daughter. Get your ass to work or I'll whip it till it blisters!" Myranda glared at her father, wiping tears of pain and shame from her pretty face. "I hate you! I hate you and Ramsay!"  Reek gasped from under the table and Ben went pale with horror. When his hand struck her, it was hard enough to knock her down. "Don't you ever say that about Lord Ramsay again. Do you want him to flay you alive? Do you want your own father to see you hunted and mauled to death by my own girls?" Unsteadily, Myranda got to her feet and hissed, "I don't need that stinking creature to show me around, I know where things are." Ben watched as his wayward daughter stormed around the kennels, gathering cleaning materials. Sitting down heavily, he patted his knee. With a whimper, Reek came out from under the table and sat next to Ben's chair. Ruffling the dirty hair, Ben said, "I know, it is a punishment for us too, isn't it?" With a whine, Reek agreed, cringing as there came a crash and cursing.

By the end of the day, Myranda was filthy and she stunk. Her hair was in a sweat slicked braid that was mostly knots, half chewed by dogs. Her dress and flesh were dung stained, dirty ground into her forehead and her nails were black. Ben whipped her anytime she tried to stop and wash her face. "Working time, not grooming time, Myranda, now finish that shoveling. Fresh hay is out back, you'll have to move it here yourself." She was tired, she smelled and even her fury couldn't stand against her misery. Every piece of her ached at the hard labor, her back felt as if it were on fire. The dogs slobbered on her and younger ones nipped, tearing her lovely dress nearly apart. "Father, it is all done. The kennel and pen are as clean as possible. I need to go and bathe then sleep." Instead of the praise and dismissal she expected, Ben grinned. "No dear, no time for all that. You have to finish your chores. Those were just the first few. There is more." Staring at her father in disbelief, Myranda tried to reason with him. "Father, it is nighttime. Tomorrow is Lord Ramsay's wedding. I need to bathe and rest for it. Can't I finish whatever else there is, after that?" Shaking his head, Ben responded with grim amusement. "Well, these chores focus on the wedding, Myranda. You see, Reek is to walk Sansa to Ramsay at the wedding, remember? Well, look at the poor little bugger, he cannot go like this, can he? New clothing has been provided for him, but he needs a bit of grooming first. You will bathe him, wash and fix his hair, get out the snarls and out of his face." With a face frozen in disgust, Myranda glared at the cringing creature laying in the corner of his cage. He was curled up, facing the wall, trying hard to pretend he was not hearing this. Myranda bet he was loving her punishment and her lips curved up sadistically. With a sweet voice that warned Ben and made Reek shake, Myranda agreed. "Of course, father. I will be happy to help Reek get ready for the big day."

"Be careful, Myranda. If Ramsay is angered over meddling, how do you think he will react if you hurt his pet?" Shrugging, she said lightly, "I have tricked, tormented, and played with his pet many times before." Snorting Ben said, "Not without Ramsay's permission and supervision. He is possessive of his toys, Myranda. Only he likes to break them. Take care with this chore, Myranda. First we shall all have our supper at the main hall then you can begin Reek's grooming." Sputtering with shock as Ben grabbed her arm, Myranda cried out. "Wait! I can't go like this, I stink, I am filthy! Let me at least wash fast!" Shaking his head, ordering Reek to let the dogs out and leash them, Ben dragged his disheveled daughter forward. "No time, we don't want to be late, I am starving tonight. A nice feast tonight to celebrate the upcoming wedding, the meat pies will be there I hope. You are right, you smell awful, even the lowest servant's table might be too good for you tonight. If I were you, I would stay near an open window or door. Ramsay commanded that you come to dinner as you are, that you are not to bathe until after his wedding actually. Sorry, daughter." But Ben was not sorry, he hoped this brought his girl down a peg.

Myranda tried to stay within the shadows as far from everyone as she could get. However, after working hard all day, she was hungry, nearly drooling in fact. Never before has she felt this kind of hunger and weariness, even helping her mother clean the house was never this bad. So regardless of her looks or smell, Myranda finally came forward to quickly get some food then flee with it. Roose threw down his fork, sniffing with disgust and glared at his son. "Ramsay, I have tolerated your creature and your whims long enough. His stench is putting us off our dinners. Send him out of here and have him bathed." Ramsay beckoned to Reek and he came over as fast as he could, eyes down, hoping not to be hurt tonight. Leaning close Ramsay took a whiff then shook his head. "No, it is not him that is making our eyes water. Reek smells of course, he is ripe but no worse than usual and yes, he will be cleaned up for the wedding." Sansa held her hand near her nose and looked at where the stink came from. Ramsay and the others followed her horrified gaze. "My Gods, Myranda! You stink worse then Reek when its raining out and it is kennel cleaning day. And look at you! Did you even bother to try and wipe some of the dogshit off your dress? Ugh, take your food and sit outside please. My intended and beloved step mother need to eat." Face red with humiliation, trying to hide tears, Myranda curtsied and nearly ran out of the hall with her food.

Ben felt a twinge of guilt when he heard his daughter crying when he returned to the kennels. With a deep sigh he turned to the cringing slave behind him. "Reek, you need to tell her it's time for your bath. Shaved and groomed as well, tell her that." With a whimper, the human dog nodded and reluctantly shuffled towards the sound of sobbing. "Milady? Ben said you were to help me bathe. And shave me, groom me. I...I am sorry, Milady." He backed up when Myranda stood and began to hit him with small fists. "Did you enjoy that, Reek? Did you get a good laugh in today at my misfortune?" Ben roared Myranda's name and yanked her away from poor Reek who cringed, but never defended himself. "Stop acting like a child and do your work. Get this punishment over with and make amends with Ramsay. You brought this upon yourself, it isn't Reek's fault." Ben stayed and made sure that Myranda filled the tub herself, carrying heavy buckets of water. He stopped Myranda when she tried to scrub the skin off Reek's scarred back and when she attempted to drown him under water. While Myranda cursed about being soaked and streaked in Reek's filth, the pet just whimpered, shaking.

When Reek was toweled off roughly and shoved onto his knees, Myranda started to fix his hair. Reek yowled as she tore through snarls with her wooden brush and Ben warned her again to be careful. "It is useless, I should just cut it all off. Get me the razor, Reek, I will shave your beard and your flea ridden snarly head. Make you like a Thenn, shiny bald." Reek burst into sobs at the threat and Ben sighed. "Are you that stupid? Or just that vicious? Carefully, try and brush the snarls out. What cannot be brushed or moved from his face will be cut off. Then you will carefully, oh so carefully shave him." Ben was playing with his whip and his daughter decided to obey begrudgingly. As Myranda began to untangle the golden, now whitening hair, Ben spoke to Reek. "Reek, I am giving you permission to answer my questions with your voice." Myranda gave another rough tug, then cursed and cut out a huge, crawling knot. "Ugh, I shall have to wash his hair again after. If I get your bugs, I will kill you, filthy mutt!" Myranda squealed in disgust and plunged her crawling arm into the dirty bathwater. Ben waited until she had come back to finish Reek's hair before asking the pet a question.

"Reek? When Ramsay flayed and took your fingers and toes? When he destroyed your foot permanently, were you Theon or Reek?" With a strangled sound of fear upon that name, upon even remembering, the pet cringed down. "I'll help you out to answer me. When you had your limbs and your cock, were you Reek then?" Shaking his head, Reek muttered, "N..Not yet..Reek wasn't born yet. I am Reek now, good, faithful, loyal Reek!" "Yes, you are, good boy." Ben glared at his daughter meaningfully and Myranda pretended not to understand the message. "I remember Theon was so very proud of his large cock." She purred and suddenly her hands were soft in Reek's hair. He whined in terror and looked pleadingly up at Ben. "His hair looks better, now rewash it and strangle those bugs. " Ben commanded sharply and went to get the razor. Dropping any act know that her father was gone, Myranda nearly lacerated Reek's scalp while washing it. Then slammed his head under the water a tad too long. When Ben returned Reek was sputtering and Myranda was smiling gently as she dried his hair. Reek sat frozen with fear as Myranda shaved him, but Ben stood over her. She managed to not cut the detestable pet once and then she cut his nails. "There, he is all ready. If he wears his clothing now, they will get dirty in his cage. Should I get his rags again? I could wash them first then he can sleep wet. He has felt worse than a little chilly water on his body." With a shake of his head, Ben said, "No, it would make him all dirty again to sleep in a cage tonight. For this night, Reek will sleep in your room, on a clean bed. You can have his cage for the night instead, aren't you glad you have cleaned it out so well now?"

Sputtering in outrage, Myranda dug her nails into her fists. "You must be joking, father. There is no way Lord Ramsay would be putting me in a cage." Ben gleefully showed his daughter the chore list and note left for him earlier. "Yes, he did. And we all must obey Lord Ramsay. Good night, Myranda." Ben dragged his protesting daughter into the cage and locked it. Reek looked on, stunned, until Ben ordered him to follow him to the sleeping quarters. Myranda had the longest night of her life. She itched and couldn't' stop scratching deeply into her own flesh, trying to rid herself of the fleas. Straw was not comfortable at all and the cold hard floor was barely hidden under it. She had to try and rest sitting up, the smell of herself was too atrocious. There was no way she could stand this longer than a night, it was intolerable. She was not Reek! Myranda was never meant to be treated like this! As her resentment grew, Myranda heard someone enter the kennel. Not one dog barked, just whined and wagged their tails. That would only happen if it were her father or Ramsay. Shame filled her as she stood, letting her Lord see her behind the cage bars, filthy, disgusting, brought low. "I thought for a moment that you were Reek." He said laughingly, surveying her carefully in his torchlight. "Except you look and smell twice as bad as my pet ever did."

"Truly, it should be Reek in here, not me, My Lord. I have done all you wished, I have accepted my punishment. I am truly sorry for having displeased you. Please let me out of the cage and bathe, then I can show you who sorry I am, Ramsay. Please, I wish to be with you and show you how sorry I can be." Myranda tried for seduction but Ramsay just grinned at her. "Can you smell yourself, even if you cannot see how disgusting you are right now? Not a single man here would fuck you if I paid them to. You know how much I love to play with my little Reek and he is always dirty and smelly. So ask yourself how much worse than him you must be right now for me to turn you down, even for a quick suck. Then again, I guess I could get used to that. I could call you Reekette!" Ramsay seemed to drink in her horror at the thought and his grin grew more sadistic. "Please, Lord Ramsay, forgive me! Don't turn me into a pet, I am your whore. I will never again interfere, I swear it!" Her begging was as fake as her seduction and Ramsay gave an exaggerated wince. "Dear, your acting skills aren't working for you tonight. Even your begging is boring and contrived. But don't worry, I know how to bring out the real cringing creature inside you if I choose too. Just ask Reek." Ramsay walked away, whistling then tossed over his shoulder, "I hope you made my pet look good for my wedding. Or else we shall see how you take to flaying. I shall have to remember which finger hurt Theon the most when I took it." Ramsay had made sure to stress his pet's former name as he left her in total darkness and misery.

Reek did not look like Theon Greyjoy in his demeanor but his outside looked like a thin haunted version of the past. Myranda however, did not look like herself at all. Still filthy, now covered in scratches she did to herself, still crawling and itching, she served. From a distance, she could watch the wedding and celebration, as she lugged trash and rotted food away. Kicked, taunted and shoved by the same servants she has taken advantage of in the past, Myranda worked as Reek would have. Sansa and Reek went upstairs with Ramsay and Myranda watched them go from under a table, where she finally hid to rest. She had stolen some meat and was eating it like a dog, hurrying before someone took it away. For a week, she lived as Reekette, as Ramsay had dubbed her. At the end of the week, Reek was given back his collar and rags. Myranda was given back her dress and bed. Ramsay thought it was amusing that both were so relieved, they kissed his boots side by side on the ground. "No more Theon Greyjoy, just Reek." He said gently to his groveling pet and then he looked at his whore. "No more Reekette, just Myranda." He went to pet Reek and gave him a good tousle. Then he grabbed a fistful of Myranda's hair and pulled her to her feet. "Unlike Reek, you can still go back to Reekette. Don't ever meddle or be boring to me again, Myranda. Just in case, I am having Ben build a new cage, it will remain empty for now. Just in case you forget who and what you are again." Myranda tried to suppress a shudder and earnestly said to Ramsay, "I am the kennel master's daughter and your loving whore." In spite of her anger and frustration, Myranda wanted to remain that way. Better than the alternative.


	2. A Lady, A Whore and A Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative to the story I wrote. Myranda is punished for her meddling by having to be the one to bathe and groom Reek for the wedding. As she is taking her sadistic frustrations out on Reek, Sansa comes by. A showdown happens.

Sansa was walking, not really seeing anything, just wanting air and to be away from the Boltons. Ramsay was an infuriating, sadistic child, no different from Joffrey really. Roose was terrifying and her hate was barely contained around him. Walda was an idiot and now she was a gassy idiot who ate enough to birth a dynasty all at once. A brisk walk would help her not smack one of them. Or better yet, she thought fiddling with her silver dagger pin, stab one of them in the eye. That would take the starch right out of them and send her straight to the dungeons she thought glumly. No, remember Cersie, remember Tyrion and Petyr, imitate until it becomes your own. Lost in her thoughts, Sansa walked past the kennels, then halted at the screaming. Turning a corner, she saw that brat Myranda wielding a whip on a naked man. "I told you to put your hands at your sides! Obey me or I'll see that your master has you walk naked in front of everyone. Want everyone here to see that disgusting scar? You already make everyone sick! Put your arms down!" With another scream from a hash lash, Reek dropped his arms and Sansa gasped. Ramsay had castrated him. Theon and Myranda had turned to see her. Myranda seemed thrilled that happened and Reek quickly covered his scars, now sobbing in shame. Snarling, the girl wielded the whip again, yelling for him to move his hands. Reek did not obey, instead he sunk down into the large splintered bucket filled with cold water. He howled with the pain of the whipping, but never tried to evade it.

 "Enough. Stop it." Sansa's voice was not loud enough and she cleared her throat. "I said to stop now, Myranda." The woman that Sansa was sure was Ramsay's whore did not comply. Instead she hit Reek harder, blood was now dripping into the tub. Myranda went to deliver a blow, aimed at Reek's face this time, when a hand grasped her wrist. "When I say stop, I mean for you to stop. Drop the whip, Myranda." In shock, she let the whip fall into the dirt and stared at Sansa's face of stone. Reacting to the change in the lady, Myranda became humble and yet knowing. "I was ordered to bathe and groom him for your wedding. In order to scrub him properly, he needs to stand with his arms out. He is disgustingly filthy and crawling with bugs. Reek must be taught obedience and his place, Lady Sansa." In a voice that was very much like a lady who once ruled here, Sansa responded. "Lady Stark. That is what you will address me as, Myranda. Reek seems to know his place," She paused to see Theon lower his head in terrible shame and fear, fear of her and that gave her more stone to build with. "He knows his place, but do you know yours?" Stepping closer until she was nearly towering over Myranda, Sansa looked at her with both disdain and deadly intent. Myranda gaped for a moment, then looked down. "I know who I am, my place. I am the kennel master's daughter and your husbands...companion." She muttered, but had to sweetly add the end, even with such danger, Myranda couldn't resist the jab.

 "You are Lord Ramsay's whore. You shall remain his whore until he grows bored of you. Then I will pray for your soul, I have heard of his hunts. I shall remain his wife always. Now, I want this creature cleaned properly. You will bathe him, clip his nails, wash and brush out his hair. Shave him as well. If he has any extra injuries I will know who did it and whom to blame." She waited until Myranda managed to chew out, "Yes, Lady Stark." Then she turned to leave, stopping again. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do not forget to delouse him. If a single bug crawls on my arm, we shall find out how you like my punishments." Sansa walked away, head up, feeling much better. In fact, she felt so much better, she decided to invite Walda for a cup of tea. Unlike Cersie, she hated wine, but she discovered she did love baiting while having a bit of tea. It reminds her of Lady Olenna and perhaps she will play her next.


	3. Myranda's First and Last Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern take on Myranda and Ramsay. From Myranda's POV

At first it was just Myranda and Ramsay, she held onto that thought. Like an irritating piece of gristle caught in a back molar that won't budge, she kept thinking this over and over. He was her boyfriend, her first real one and the fact that Ramsay was dangerous just made it better. All these years of being covered in dog fur and enduring folks twitching their noses had hardened her some. It wasn't just the way she smelled like dogs though, it wasn't that her father ran a puppy mill. Folks saw a pretty face then her early overdeveloped body and were lured in. Until they noticed the dead eyes, until they discovered her sadistic streak. Myranda loved to poke at weakness she could sense in others.

In school she was a bully, her father would strap her harder than he hit the dogs for it. It didn't change anything, Myranda was twice as savage as his hounds. Myranda has always confused sex with someone liking her and cannot understand why others call her a whore. When she accidentally blew three fingers off a boy's hand with a firecracker, Myranda was sent away for a bit. It might have been a prison for kids or a hospital, she never really cared to ask. She learned to smile more and say exactly what they wanted to hear. They never found out it was her fault three others committed suicide during her stay there. None of the staff ever knew that it was Myranda that raped another girl with a stick in the yard. Myranda smiled enough and got to come home to her father and the dogs. It felt good to feel the fur sticking to her dress again.

Then one day Ramsay came to buy some dogs from her father. He was so handsome, such brilliant eyes and they were ice. Myranda loved that and changed fast into what she felt was her best dress. When she approached, her father swore and told her to put more clothing on. Ignoring him, Myranda smiled at Ramsay and introduced herself. "Hi there, it's nice to meet you, Myranda. Tell me, which of your fathers dogs should I get?" Stepping closer, Myranda replied, "It depends. Are you looking for fighting dogs, hunting dogs or attack dogs? I doubt you want family dogs. You don't seem the type for something that boring." Ramsay bought three hunting dogs from Ben and left with his daughter as well.

Myranda loved how Ramsay drove so fast, narrowly missing other cars, he blared music and kept his hand on her thigh. That night they had sex in his car, but it wasn't that one time only. Ramsay came around often and he didn't just want sex. Sometimes he took her to dinner or even the movies. It wasn't often but it was more than any boy has ever done. He wasn't embarrassed about being seen in town with her at all. Mainly, if they weren't having sex they hung with Ramsay's friends. They were just like her and Ramsay, savage and always ready for a game. A huge one, Damon always had beer or pot to share with everyone. On occasion he brought harder drugs, usually for hunts. If they planned on scaring or beating the hell out of someone, they liked to do something hard and fast.

One time when Ramsay was really fucked up on something they were taking, he made Myranda suck everyone. She argued with him but when he hit her with his belt, she did it. Not one of them said anything, just pulled out their cocks and thrust into her mouth. Afterwards Ramsay fucked her in front of them all, telling her how much it turned him on for his little slut to do that. Normally Myranda doesn't mind those things he says, Ramsay likes to degrade her sometimes and that was alright. But doing it in front of all these boys made it shameful. Myranda did not want to orgasm in front of them to such things, yet Ramsay coaxed her to. Later, she tried to get Ramsay to apologize for that, but he just laughed at her. "How would you like it if it was you? You know how you like it when I strangle you, force you to do things. What if they saw me like that, making you suck my toes and beg me, call me Mistress?"  Ramsay grabbed Myranda and shoved her hard into the wall. "If you ever even try to top me in front of anyone, I'll hunt you. And you won't survive it. I really like you, my sadistic little girl. But don't you ever push me, understand?" Myranda had promised to never try such a thing and kept that promise. She was his sadistic little girl, he was her boyfriend, that is what she had understood. 

Then one day a boy was walking down the street, all gangly but with an arrogant as fuck grin. His head was held high and he wasn't handsome like her Ramsay, but still good looking. Huge eyes that seemed to be full of bitter laughter. They surrounded him and he fought like hell, cursed like a sailor, refusing to give in to them. Myranda wanted to take out one eye but Ramsay wouldn't let her. In fact, he only allowed them each one kick or hit, then just a wild chase through the woods. Mainly to drive him away from the public view, so Ramsay could grab him. They have kidnapped their prey before but always released them soon enough. Usually homeless or drug addicted folks who wouldn't dare say anything to the police. This was a boy from a foster home and it would be noticed. When Myranda mentioned that to Ramsay he growled at her. Something about this Theon seemed to have Ramsay's full attention. He spent everyday in the shack they used for a clubhouse with his new pet. That is what he called the crying, spitting defiant boy. His pet. Ramsay had to carefully explain this to Myranda because she was dangerous when jealous. If Ramsay is seen by her having interest in a girl, she begs to hunt them, to hurt them. Sometimes Myranda will be on a date with Ramsay and a girl tries to talk to him. Later on she will catch that girl and beat her, threaten to cut her face off if she speaks to Myranda's boyfriend ever again.  So Ramsay explained that this boy was a pet, like her father's dogs. Not a boyfriend or a rival to Ramsay's attentions.

In fact, Ramsay even let her play some tricks and games with him on the new pet. At first Theon had to be chained and nearly starved. They cut him, took out his fingernails and beat him. Myranda branded the boy and both of them fucked and came to his sobs. Knowing a lot about dog training, she helped Ramsay train Theon until he started to behave. Theon stopped cursing and started begging. He acted like a dog more than a human and Myranda was greatly amused by it. The boy had been listed as a run away orphan and no one seemed to care much about it. So Ramsay brought him home to his dad, who at first was real upset. Ramsay screamed as his father whipped him. Myranda had stood there frozen, Theon cowering under the table, wincing at each strike. Myranda tried to hide how much it turned her on to see the father beat Ramsay. That night she licked the bloody lashes and came harder than ever when he slept with her. Ramsay's dad calmed down afterwards and allowed Ramsay to keep his new pet. His dad had money and connections and he made Theon his foster son.  Myranda was jealous that the pet got to live with Ramsay and she didn't. He was even given a new name, Reek. Because of how bad he had stunk when Ramsay brought him home. The first thing Roose Bolton had yelled was, "What the hell is that reek?" The name had stuck, amusing the hell out of Ramsay.

Myranda endured and got used to Reek being around. Ramsay sometimes had Reek even join them sexually and she didn't mind too much. The shaking, cringing pet was fun to torment and he was good with his tongue. Then came Sansa Stark. That ginger bitch that was rich and pretty in a fancy way that Myranda could never be. She came to the mill with her father to buy some dogs. Family ones and Ramsay suddenly dropped her arm to stare at the girl. They had just graduated high school and Myranda was hoping for a proposal. Now this Sansa had Ramsay's full attention and Myranda decided to kill her. She stalked the girl and saw Ramsay charm her at a club. Then he kissed her in the park for anyone to see. Myranda only saw Ramsay on occasion now, when he seemed in the mood for some freaky sex. The day she saw Ramsay and Reek walking into a jewelry store, Mryanda knew the ring he would buy was for Sansa, not her. That night Myranda lured Sansa out for a girls night and took her to the woods. Ramsay somehow had found out and was there. He stopped her and saved Sansa like some sort of damned knight from fairy tales Myranda read as a kid. It wasn't fair and when Ramsay took the ginger cunt home, Myranda had a tantrum.

That was the last time Ramsay was nice to her. He came the next day and explained how things would be. He was going to marry the rich pretty girl, who would then live with him and his pet. Myranda would be Ramsay's mistress and he would help her get a small apartment. She tried to scratch his face in anger and hurt, but he struck her hard then made her have sex with him. It was savage and not fun at all, Myranda was too upset to enjoy anything. Ramsay then put a knife to her throat. "You are mine. My whore, my slut, my toy. You don't get to leave me, you don't get to replace or hurt my wife to be. You don't even get to play with my pet unless I give you permission to. Do you understand that? Calling you a mistress is a step up, don't you think?" Myranda had no choice but to agree and force a bitter smile. "Of course, Ramsay. At least I get to leave here and live somewhere else. And you still want me." So Ramsay married that bitch and even let his pet dress up and attend. Myranda only saw it in pictures later on that she saw when she stole Ramsay's phone. Searching the pictures, tears of frustration swelled, seeing Sansa's lovely dress, knowing it should be hers. Yet she endured. Ramsay kept his word and got her a tiny one bedroom in the bad section of the city. Sansa's home was in the good section. Myranda only got to be there when Sansa was visiting her family. 

Then one fateful night the group was bored. Sansa was heavy with pregnancy and Ramsay had been restless. He called together all his friends, even Reek was there. They took some new drugs that Damon had found them and off they went to hunt. A young preppy college boy was walking alone down the dark street, and their drug addled brains told them to attack. The young man actually put up an amazingly good fight and it was a brutally long hunt. Myranda took out all her anger and frustration of that cunt taking her place out on this victim. Killing him was an accident. She didn't mean it as she screamed to Ramsay as he beat her. They tried to hide the body and nervously watched the news during the week. When it became apparent no one was looking for a missing college boy they started to relax. Then Sansa had the baby and her family came to meet the chubby babe. Myranda missed seeing Ramsay and thought of how to drown that infant. One of Sansa's family members didn't show and that concerned them all. Turns out her brother who was away at college was missing. He was last seen at the cafe at the town limits. Robb Stark had stopped in for coffee and told the waitress he was coming home early to surprise his pregnant sister. And to meet her new husband.

When his corpse was discovered a month later, Sansa was desolate. Ramsay had Reek do a terrible thing. The pathetic creature came to her house and told Myranda to go with him. That Ramsay was crazy dealing with a crying baby and sent Sansa to be with her grieving, worried family. Taking the crying baby with her. Reek didn't drive straight to Ramsay's fancy house though. He drove down the small deserted road that was a shortcut towards Ramsay's house, but then he pulled over. Next to the thick forest trees and shut off the engine. Reek looked up at her with large sad, scared eyes. "I am sorry, Myranda." Knowing this trick, angry that this creature managed it, she tried to lunge at him. The car door was ripped open and rough hands pulled her out of the car. "Sorry my lovely whore, but I must extract revenge for my dearest wife. You understand, don't you?"

During the wild hunt and then the strangling, Myranda thought of how she was first. It was just her and Ramsay. Her first and only boyfriend.


End file.
